


All My Wolves Begin to Howl

by SilverstarTheHybrid



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstarTheHybrid/pseuds/SilverstarTheHybrid
Summary: Shifter Au following a retelling of the story of Dear Evan Hansen, except Connor doesn't die and I go wild with storytelling.





	1. Chapter 1: The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first true fan fiction, let me know if I mess up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual chapter one is finally here

My eyes gazed across the clearing as my hands gripped onto the dark brown bark. I stared at the world below me, the voice in my head whispered into my long ears,  **_Come on you little wimp, do it, the world will be so much of a better place without you. Your mother wouldn’t have to work so hard, Jared hates you, so he wouldn’t even care. Just let go_ ** _. _

My eyes began to burn as my head began to pound and the voice began to get frantic, my lungs were stuttering and my whole body began to tremble up on the small branch. When I look down again at the sunbathed clearing I note that the grass looks almost yellow. The static fills my mind further, making everything seem so much duller.

**_Let go Evan._ **

**_Just let go._ **

**_Are you listening? I said let go!_ **

**_Let go Evan!_ **

**_LET GO!_ **

 

My breath hitches in my throat and I clench my teeth, I do my best, resisting the urge to curl up on the branch as I dig my nails into the rough bark I’m sitting on. Chest hurting, I stand up on the slim branch, it looked like a few feet down to the ground again. I hold my breath and let my weight sway forward, my eyes shutting themselves on instinct as my fingers relax and I let gravity do it’s job. 

Everything rushes back to me as I hit the ground,  _ hard _ . It was all foggy, most of my body were throbbing and my arm goes numb. I open my blurry eyes and the world is foggy.  _ What? Is that? _

 

“Hansen, what the fuck!?” I can only make out a blurry shape getting bigger and bigger, I blink rapidly to try to get rid of the static in my head and the fog in my eyes. My lungs begin to move on their own despite the pain as I gasp for air, everything gets a little clearer and my eyes meet the owner of the voice. 

“Shit, uh, Hansen, you alive?” He shook me slightly, making me let out an involuntary groan. I vaguely register small curses coming from someone’s mouth as arms drag me up. My legs decided to betray me as they gave way and I got picked up again, this time with more strength. My eyes finally clear to reveal none other than…  _ wait is that… CONNOR FUCKING MURPHY carrying me bridal style?!  _ I feel my heartbeat speed up immensely as  _ the _ rumored dog boy carries me through the orchard. His grip on me is steady even when my annoying ears slap him in the face on accident, he just seem to grunt and continue walking at a brisk pace. “Don’t you dare fucking die on me.” I hear him say as he glances down at my ugly and pale face. God, can I ever look or act normal?

 

His arms leave me as he sets me down on a bench, he looks down at me and gently puts his palms on my shoulders “Hansen? Can you talk?” I blink slowly and try to mutter something out but only a small cough is heard as my whole body twitches. “Shit, uh…” Connor bites his lower lip, looking around before helping me up again. My legs tremble but I seem to be able to stand with help as Connor gently leads me over to what I assume is his car. 

“Don’t pass out.” he warns me as he straps me in the seat, soon enough we’re on the road, Connor seems to be driving past the speed limit. The brunettes knuckles turning white as he steers through the town. My arm began throbbing at this point as my adrenaline was wearing off, I whimpered as my ears fell flat and I weakly trembled in my seat. “Just hold on, we’re almost there.” I vaguely registered Connor saying as the car turned into a parking lot. My body almost slips out of the car as the door opens, I gulp as the tall brunette leads me out of the car. He seems to not want to bite my head off as everyone seem to say, and by everyone I mean Jared. Connor guides me into a building that I assume is a hospital and then hands me over explaining to the staff what happened, leaving out that I jumped, opting for the branch breaking instead. I feel my body relax as my eyes slowly close, welcoming the darkness.

 

_ Standing in the sunbathed clearing filled with long patches of grass and flowers, I stare in silence as leaves fall around me. Only the faint song of birds chirping their farewell to the city as they’re traveling to warmer places. I take a deep breath, everything is so peaceful and calm.  _

_ Hearing a small ticking noise around me, I look around, only to see nothing. My left arm feels numb but so is my emotions. Everything just feels empty. _

_ Beep _

_ Beep _

_ Beep _

 

Beep

 

When I open my eyes I’m laying on a hospital bed, with a dark, noticeably sleeping figure next to me. The body twitches and stirs, groaning a little and dragging himself off the bed before opening his eyes. I gulp and open my dry mouth, croaking out. “Um… Why are you still here…?” The figure- no wait -Connor, speaks “You had to have someone here until a family member could come get you, so here I am.” he answers, almost looking too calm, or it might just be boredom, I wasn’t sure. 

I tilt my head slightly, my ears twitch a little. “Oh... “ My eyes immediately dart down to my arm, it’s got a blue cast on it. “I knew you liked the color blue” he muttered vaguely, I shook of my questioning thoughts about how he knew it. 

 

Instead I opted to look at him, my eyes looking up to his long unkempt caramel locks to see two fluffy ears popping up out of the mass of hair. “Hey Bunny Boy, my eyes are down here.” I flinch and look away immediately. “I’m sorry!” My voice cracks and I feel my face flushing. Connor decides to touch my head, reaching up and gently place his fingers onto my head. “You took a pretty nasty blow to the head.” he points out, his fluffy ears twitching in an uncomfortable gesture. “I guess I did.” I manage to laugh nervously, only then did Connor let go.

 

We sat there for awhile, I fumbled with the thin hospital blanket as the brunette checked the clock from time to time, tapping his foot. I can’t help but glance at Connors ears from time to time, soon I see his fluffy tail.  _ It’s like Jared’s tail…  _ I think to myself before the hospital door opens and I shoot up and stare, my long ears angled towards the disturbingly loud noise.

“I came here as quickly as I could!” I bite my lower lip as my mom strides across the room to me, her ears flat down and her tired eyes filled with worry as she softly hugs me. My eyes start to annoyingly burn again and I shut them quickly, hugging her back with my healthy arm. The chair to my left scrapes against to floor as Connor stands up. “I better be going then, see you around.” he looks at me as our eyes meet, his blue eyes seem to have some brown spots which I find interesting. Mom quickly thanks Connor for being with me while waiting as the brunette walks towards the door, I sigh and let Heidi fuzz over me. 

 

“How on earth did this happen?” she asks as her fingers card through my short hair, I shrug a bit and gulp. “Um… I uh… fell out of a… tree?” I manage to answer, my throat tightens and I feel a struggle to breathe correctly. “Oh honey, why were you climbing trees?” she ask and I honestly struggle to answer that one. My brain is in fifty different places and I don’t know what to say and everything I say is wrong and-

“Shhh, It’s okay, you don’t have to answer” suddenly mom is sitting on the bed, holding me close to her warm and comforting chest. “Everything’s okay now…” she hums softly to me, I can feel my shoulders relaxing as I curl into her embrace. I let myself unfold in her warmth as I involuntarily shudder and try to pull away which she responds with gently pressing her soft, chapped lips to my sweaty forehead. “Try to get some sleep, alright?” mom murmurs gently as to not overwhelm me with every sensory input I’m having to experience right now. 

“Yeah… I’ll try.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give much credit to EmiiChow, go check them out! They helped me write this chapter!


	2. The First Day

_I’m walking through a calm field, the world seeming to be at peace. I listen to the birds sing and then take a seat beneath a tree. I look at the world around me before looking and seeing a wolf approaching me! It walks forward growling and_ **_I can’t move. WHY CAN’T I MOVE?!_ ** _The wolf then lunges and…_

 

I jolt awake, panting heavily, it was only a dream… Mom then walks in to come wake me up for school. I sigh heavily and then look to put on an outfit. I decide on wearing my usual blue striped polo and a pair of khaki pants. _What the heck was that dream about, I haven’t been around a wolf recently,_ I think as my mind darts to Connor’s ears and tail, _or have I?_ I shake the thought from my mind as I walk downstairs, greeting my mom with a hug. I then get some fruit salad from the fridge as my breakfast.

 

While I eat my mind drifts from topic to topic, the fact that I need to retune my ukulele, Connor’s ears and tail, who I’ll have to interact with today, what Jared could say about my arm, Connor’s ears and tail, if Alana will show up, Connor’s ears and tail. I then notice there’s no more fruit in my bowl, so I place it in the sink and clean it before I notice that I need to leave if I want to catch the bus. I then grab my bag and headphones before calling out “Bye mom, I’m leaving for school” and I then get the response “Good luck on your first day honey!”

 

When I arrive at the school I get nudged by Jared, who decides to pick on me by saying “How’d you break your arm? Jack off too much?” I then stutter out the reply “N-no, I-I fell out of a tree, the branch b-broke” _using the excuse someone else gave you? Classy Hansen, you utter-_ Jared then interrupts my thoughts by saying “Fell out of a tree? HA, that is the best thing I have heard all day! What are you, an acorn?” Jared then nudges me in his 'hold my beer'  fashion before calling out “Hey Connor, love the new hair length! Very school shooter chique!” Connor’s head then snaps over to look at him and Connor gives him a glare so angry that if they could kill Jared would be dead. Connor then walks over and Jared says “C-Chill, it was a joke” Connor then snarls back angrily “Yeah, I’m laughing. Am I not laughing hard enough for you?!” I then notice I’m trembling as he looks over before pushing Jared back.

 

Connor’s expression then changes from one of rage to one of concern as he says “Easy, I’m not going to hurt you.” I then notice he smells a bit like smoke and I’m hyperventilating, Connor then says “Come on, breathe, you’re going to be okay…” he then asks “Can I touch you?” and I nod in response as he then gently holds me and breathes steadily, asking me to copy him. I copy him before he growls at someone for staring at us, he seems to be… guarding me? I can’t help but think it’s kinda strange that the scariest person in the school is the one helping me with a panic attack. My ears finally lift up from my skull as he gently hums. Connor then states “I’m going to walk you to class” gently before inquiring “What class do you have first this year”

  
I mumble out “World Geography” as he helps me up and he chuckles out “Alright then, let’s head to your class then, the bell’s about to ring” _Ooookay Hansen, how did you manage to get into this situation, the literal scariest guy in the school is walking you to class and wait…_ **_he is holding my hand_ ** _. Wait… I’m okay with him holding my hand??? Wow, he is really good looki- HANSEN FOCUS. Oh my god, why am I thinking about him like this, why is this my thought pattern, why-_ Connor snaps his fingers in front of my face “Hansen, this is your class, I need to leave to get to mine, I’ll see you after school okay?” I reply with a simple “O-okay” Connor then walks away as I walk in and take a seat.


	3. The Letter

I walk to the computer lab to write my therapy letter, only minutes after I get out of my ASL 3 class, Connor said he would see me after class. How would he know where I'd be?

 

“Hansen?” I hear from the computer lab doorway, it's Connor. I stutter out “H-How did you know I was here?” Connor shrugs and says “Lucky guess.” I simply print out my letter and grab it.

 

“Hey, what's that for?” he asks, though I reply “uh, umm, it's an English assignment” Connor asks “Can I look over it for you?” I can't make enough of an excuse and end up agreeing.

 

Connor mumbles what's on there aloud “Jesus Hansen, is this actually for English?” he asks with concern. I reply with the truth “N-no, it's a therapy letter, my therapist makes me do them….”

 

“...You're just as broken as me…” he says with a sad hint to his voice. I reply with a simple “I-I guess.”


	4. The Nickname

Connor sighs, the beanie on his head shifting. I simply stand there, anxiously fidgeting, god why can't I stop moving?!

 

“Hansen, bunny boy,” he calls, probably having noticed my panic. “your nose is twitching.” .. **shit.** I scramble out “oh heck, sorry!” and attempt to still my dumb bunny nose. He then says “hey, don't worry about it, it's cute!” …. _ Connor Murphy just called me cute. _

 

“I- ahm…. Okay”  _ you just said okay, not even thanks, wow, you absolutely ungrateful whore.  _ “I mean thanks!”  _ woooow, smooth Evan, so fucking  _ **_smooth._ **

 

He snaps me out of my thoughts by laughing softly “It's okay, c’mon, I'll drive you home. We just have to wait on Zoe to get out of practice, okay bunny boy?”

 

I blush at the nickname “...okay”

 

We walk to the band hall and he  _ smiles _ as he talks to me, trying to get to know me better. He then asks me a question I would have never expected “Hey, can I draw on your cast?”

 

I'm reluctant, but I give it some thought, nobody else was going to anyways so I give him a mildly cheerful “Sure!” Connor gives me a surprised expression before his beanie shifts once more and he gives me an even bigger smile before sketching out a tree on the forearm of my cast, then going over it with colored sharpies. He makes a colorful scene on my forearm.

 

“Connor?” Zoe interrupts us while I was enthusing over sycamore trees. He answers in a mildly choked tone “Yeah?” She then demands to know “What are you doing with Evan Thomas Hansen?” as I start to become worried. He simply replies “He's my friend and I was planning in giving him a ride home.” Zoe then gives a surprised, yet horrified look. “Evan is he lying?”  _...did she seriously ask me? _ She stands expectantly  **_crap._ ** I then reply with as confident a tone I can muster “He's telling the truth, he’s my friend, he even drew this nice tree on my cast.” I show her the art and she seems to approve.

 

“Alright, come to me if he ever hurts you” Connor then says in an agitated tone “I am  _ right here _ Zoe.” I try to calm him “Easy Connor, she's just worried, you gotta show her that you aren't a threat to a bunny like me.” Connor takes a deep breath

 

“Alright, let's go.”


End file.
